Heroes of Etheria Challenge
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: Ben finds himself in the land of Etheria and fights alongside She-Ra against both their enemies. Let me know if you're interested in taking this challenge


**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and She-Ra, Princess of Power do not belong to me**

 **Heroes of Etheria One-Shot Challenge**

A young man wearing a green jacket with a 10 on the side smiled. "I am Ben Tennyson, defender of Earth and Hero of the Universe. And this," He held up a device that looked like a high tech watch. "Is the Omnitrix, which allows me to transform into a bunch of different aliens. One day, I fell into a portal and found myself in another dimension called Etheria, ruled by an evil empirecalled the Horde, led by the tyrant Hordak. While trying to find a way back home, I decided to help the Great Rebellion free Etheria from the Horde."

"I can take it from here, Ben," A lovely girl with long blonde hair stood beside him, accompanied by a white horse with an orange mane and tail. "I am Adora, defender of the Crystal Castle and twin sister to the mighty warrior He-Man."

Ben snorted, earning a scowl from Adora. "Ben, you said you wouldn't laugh anymore."

"I'm sorry, Adora, but seriously, 'He-Man'? That's the best he could come up with?"

"My brother didn't choose the name, it was decided for him," Adora said sternly. "I suppose you think my name is funny too."

"Yours makes better sense than He-Man," Ben countered. "Anyway, we better get back to the narration."

"Oh very well but we will continue this conversation later," Adora said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, and this is Spirit, my beloved stead. Fabulous secrets were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said," To demonstrate, Adora pulled a sword from behind her back and raised it high. " ' _For the Honor of Grayskull_!' "

Lights began bursting out of Adora's sword like fireworks, falling upon the warrior as her appearance began to change. Her hair was longer; she wore a headdress that looked like a winged crown, a flowing red cape, golden bracers around her arms, a short white dress with metal patterns, and golden boots.

"I am She-Ra!" The transformed Adora declared. She raised her sword which fired a beam of light from the crystal embedded in the center of its hilt at Spirit, transforming him into an armored Pegasus.

"And together with my Omnitrix," Ben activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial, and then slammed it down, engulfed in green light before he became a towering, muscular red being with four arms. "We form an unstoppable team."

"Unfortunately, Hordak was able to summon several of Ben's enemies to Etheria to fight him," She-Ra said. "Including someone even more fearsome than Hordak himself, the evil Vilgax, who will stop at nothing to get his hands on Ben's Omnitrix and create an army of shapeshifting warriors to conquer the universe."

Four Arms flexed his muscles. "I've beaten ole Squidface plenty of times. I'd like to see him try."

The two heroes turned their heads to see a massive swarm of Horde forces and Vilgax's robot drones approaching them.

"Ready, Ben?" She-Ra asked as she hopped onto the transformed Spirit, now called Swift Wind.

"With you, She-Ra," Four Arms slammed his knuckles together. "Always!"

Four Arms lunged at the incoming army while She-Ra flew towards them on Swift Wind, ready to deliver another crushing blow to their foes.

 **End of One-Shot**

 _Now, this is just an example. If anyone is interested in taking this challenge, they are free to use either the original She-Ra made by Filmation or the reboot version made by Netflix._

 _If you want to have Ben end up in Etheria due to a portal or a higher power sending him there, that's fine too._

 _If you want this to take place during Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, Omniverse, or have it be Ben 10,000 instead of teen Ben, I'm cool with that._

 _If you want to pair Ben up with any girl, including She-Ra, or just want to keep Ben single, that's okay with me. I'd just like to see how this crossover would play out, I'm not really nitpicking._

 _So if anyone is interested in taking up this challenge, or know somebody who would, let me know._


End file.
